Glimpse, A One Shot collection
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Collection of One-Shots revolving around Tony and Ziva's life together. Companion piece to The Stake-Out that Changed Everything. Don't have to read the Stake-Out to understand this though.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here it is! The start of a collection of one shots based off of the Stake-Out! These will be completely random. You do not have to read the Stake-Out in order to follow along. But it is a plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how often the updates will be. I will try to make them as often as possible. But with my schedule, who knows how often that will truly be.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, I would be rich. That is all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Oneshot Number One: Hiram's First Rite<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony wondered if this was such a good idea. He thought that he should be the one to teach Hiram to drive a car. After all, this was a rite of passage that fathers normally shared with their sons. He felt as though it was his duty to show Hiram how to drive.<p>

It had nothing to do with the fact that Ziva was a crazy driver. Tony would be sure to tell anyone that. To be fair though, Ziva was not as crazy of a driver now. Having kids in the car had made her more careful.

"All buckled in?" questioned Ziva from the passenger seat up front. She turned to look at her son. "You cannot begin driving until everyone is safely buckled."

"Yes, mom," Hiram muttered, clutching the steering wheel. He looked at his dad and sister through the mirror. "All buckled?"

"Yes," replied Tony and Hiram's sister Gemma.

"Turn on the ignition," said Ziva to Hiram. "Put the car into reverse to back up. Then, put the car into drive"

Hiram obeyed. He slowly backed the car up, turning the wheel. Hiram was grinning widely. He was so happy. The grin faded from his face when they heard a loud thunk against the car.

"It's okay," said Tony, looking out the back window. "You only ran into the trash can. Pull up and try again."

"Smooth move, exlax," sneered Gemma, sticking her tongue out at Hiram.

"Gemma, that's enough," scolded Ziva. "Hiram doesn't need distractions when he is driving."

"Whatever," mumbled Gemma, putting her headphones on. She busied herself with finding a song on her Ipod.

Hiram choose to ignore his little sister's comment. Instead, he did as his father commanded. This time, Hiram backed smoothly out of the driveway, and onto the road. Hiram put the car into drive, and put on the brakes rather roughly. Gemma jerked violently in her seat.

"Hey," she shouted, glaring at a smirking Hiram.

"Hiram, that's not a good thing to do when you are driving," Tony said, frowning. "Do that again, and you can forget about having driving privileges."

* * *

><p>Hiram groaned, but he didn't say anything. Being able to drive meant the world to him. He was not about to lose it because of his bratty sister. Hiram glanced over at his mother, who was watching him attentively.<p>

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"Wherever you want to," said Ziva. Then, she added. "Just not on the highway. You are not ready for that yet."

"How about Ice Cream Emporium?" suggested Hiram, looking hopeful.

"That is fine," said Ziva, beaming at her son. "As long as you follow the rules of the road."

"Okay," said Hiram, big smile plastered upon his face.

It turned out that Hiram was a really good driver. He barely needed any instruction at all. He stopped when he was supposed to, obeyed the speed limit, and kept his eyes on the road. The only time that his eyes strayed from the road was when Hiram saw a pretty girl. The girl looked to be about his age and was jogging. Ziva took the wheel just in time to prevent Hiram from hitting another vehicle.

"Sorry mom," said Hiram, looking sheepish.

"Just be careful to keep your eyes on the road at all times," cautioned Ziva. She heaved a sigh. "I swear that you are so much like your father at times."

"Hey," shouted Tony, indignantly.

"Oh, you know it is true," responded Ziva, grinning.

Hiram ignored his parents' bickering and continued driving. The Ice Cream Emporium loomed ahead. When Hiram stated as much, Ziva and Tony's bickering was brought to an end.

"Make sure to put on your turn signal," stated Ziva. "You have to let the other cars know that you intend to turn here."

Hiram flipped on the turn signal. He slowed down the car. The car turned into the parking lot of the Ice Cream Emporium. Ziva spotted a parking spot right by the door.

"Park there."

"But it is so close to the other vehicles," exclaimed Hiram. "I'll never make it."

"Of course you will," said Tony. "There's plenty of room."

"We will talk you through it," said Ziva, in a calm voice. "Don't worry."

"Okay," said Hiram, trying to sound confident.

* * *

><p>With his parents' help, Hiram was able to park flawlessly in between the two other cars. He put the car into park and shut off the ignition. Everyone unbuckled and got out of the car. Gemma placed her Ipod into her pocket. Tony and Ziva gave Hiram a big hug. Hiram flushed with embarrassment. He got away as soon as he could, his face as red as a tomato.<p>

"We are so proud of you!" declared Ziva, beaming at her son.

"You did great!" Tony yelled, smiling.

Hiram grinned and puffed with pride. Gemma giggled at the sight.

"You look like a puffer fish," teased Gemma.

"Just wait until next year," jeered Hiram, glaring at his little sister. "It will be your turn."

"What, to look like a puffer fish," retorted Gemma. "I think not."

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Tony, breaking the tension. "Let's go inside."

Ziva smiled at her husband while rubbing her temples. She knew that she would need an aspirin. Sometimes, it was difficult to deal with the siblings. Especially on days like this where they fought like cats and dogs. On those days, Ziva had a constant migraine.

As Hiram and Gemma ordered their ice cream, Tony wrapped an arm around his wife. He pulled her close to him. Ziva smiled into Tony's shoulder. She took in his scent, a tantalizing sandalwood and bergamot mix. Her headache seemed to melt away. Being close to Tony had that effect on her.

"You are a great teacher, Missus DiNozzo," Tony whispered to her.

"I had a good student," replied Ziva, stealing a glance at Hiram.

Tony kissed the top of her forehead. He released Ziva then. The family sat down to eat their ice cream. All the while, Tony could not help but think about Hiram's first driving lesson, and the other rites of passage soon to follow. Tony was excited to experience them all with his son. And Gemma when the time came. As Tony devoured his ice cream, he thought that life could not be better than it was right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that one. Message me or leave a review and tell me what should be next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here is the next installment. We are going to see what happens when Hiram brings his girlfriend, Arya, home to meet his parents. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, or followed. KK: Yeah, I thought that was kind of funny. Lol. CelestrialMoon: Thank you! **

* * *

><p><p>

**Meeting the Parents**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Hiram pulled into the driveway of his parents' home. His girlfriend, Arya, was twisting her hair nervously. Hiram put the car into park and unbuckled his seat belt. He smiled at his girlfriend and held her hand.<p>

"There's nothing to be afraid of," said Hiram, soothing Arya.

Arya pushed a strand of copper hair out of her eyes. She did not seem convinced.

"What if they do not like me?" asked Arya, biting her bottom lip.

"There's no chance of that," replied Hiram, chuckling a bit. "You are wonderful. My parents will love you."

"How can you be so sure?" questioned Arya. She took her hand out of Hiram's and straightened her cerulean skirt. "I'm not that great. They might want you to date someone else."

"Arya, I am positive," said Hiram. He placed his hands on either side of her face. Hiram gazed into those almond shaped, blue eyes that he adored so much. "Even on the off chance that my parents don't like you, it does not matter. I like you. That alone is enough for me."

Arya grinned as she looked back into Hiram's jade green eyes. She knew that he was right. She was worrying over nothing. Everything was going to be alright. Hiram got out of the car and walked to the other side. He held the door open for Arya. Arya blushed and kissed Hiram on the cheek. 

* * *

><p>Inside, Tony watched the young couple from the living room window. He watched the conversation between them. For once, Tony wished that he could read lips. Unfortunately, that was one skill that he had never mastered. He was startled suddenly by a pair of hands that wrapped themselves around his waist.<p>

"Spying, are you?" asked Ziva DiNozzo, his wife.

"More like observing, Ziva," answered Tony, earning himself a chuckle.

"Some things never change," muttered Ziva.

Tony did not answer. A frown formed on his lips.

"I cannot believe that Hiram is bringing a girl home," stated Tony. "Seems like just yesterday, he said that girls had cooties. Where did the time go?"

"I know what you mean," replied Ziva, giving her husband a squeeze from behind. "Gemma isn't too far behind her brother. She just started dating that Oliver boy from orchestra. A pity that she couldn't be here tonight."

"There will be other opportunities, I am sure. Look, she's a redhead," declared Tony, seeing Arya get out of the car. "Gibbs would approve."

"Indeed," said Ziva. They watched as the young couple made their way hand-in-hand to the door. Ziva let go of Tony. "I'd better go check on the spaghetti."

"I'll assist you," said Tony, chasing after her.

Tony and Ziva busied themselves in the kitchen. Or at least pretending to like Tony was. They heard the door open and Hiram calling for them. Ziva patted down her dress clothes and glanced at Tony.

"How do I look?"

Tony gave her a big hug.

"Great as always," replied Tony, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Hiram entered the kitchen with Arya. Hiram was smiling broadly. Arya, on the other hand, looked extremely pale. Which was saying something because she had alabaster white skin. Ziva and Tony smiled warmly at Arya, who gave them a weak smile back.<p>

"Mom and dad," declared Hiram. "This is Arya Pennington. My girlfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Ziva, smiling at Arya.

"We've heard a lot about you," said Tony.

"Likewise, Mister and Missus DiNozzo," said Arya, still grey faced.

"Why don't we have a seat, Arya?" suggested Hiram, breaking the awkward tension. Arya nodded.

Hiram pulled out a chair for Arya. She seated herself on the chair. Her face was as red as her hair. Hiram pushed the chair up to the table and then seated himself. Tony and Ziva bustled about, pretending not to notice. The girl was obviously very intimidated by them. They were both thinking of ways to diffuse the tension. It was Tony who spoke first.

"Hiram tells us that you are quite the basketball star," said Tony, gathering plates for the spaghetti. "I played basketball myself. That and football. Could have went pro if it wasn't for an injury."

Arya blinked. Her eyes widened.

"You're that DiNozzo?" questioned Arya. "The one that played for Ohio State?"

"Why, yes I am." replied Tony, gathering silverware.

"My grandfather was a huge fan of yours," replied Arya, hardly believing her eyes. "He was so upset when you couldn't play any more."

With her back to them, no one could see Ziva roll her eyes. If someone did not stop him soon, Tony was going to spend the next hour recapping his days as a football star at school. Fortunately, Hiram butted in. He had sensed the danger as well.

"Arya has been offered numerous scholarships to play basketball in college," stated Hiram, looking at his girlfriend with pride. "Ohio State was one of them."

"Spaghetti is ready," Ziva cut in. "Everybody grab a plate and dig in."

* * *

><p>And that is just what everyone did. Arya seemed to loosen up the longer that the evening progressed. Once supper was finished, strawberry ice cream was served for dessert. When the ice cream was devoured, Tony brought out Apples to Apples for the entertainment.<p>

Finally around ten o clock, Hiram took Arya back to her parents' house. After saying goodbye to Hiram's parents, Arya and Hiram made their way to his car. Tony and Ziva watched the car pull out of the driveway until it was out of sight.

"That was fun," said Tony, going back inside.

"Yes, it was," agreed Ziva. "Arya is a very nice girl."

"Yeah, and she was a real looker too," said Tony. That remark earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt," Tony whined.

"You shouldn't say that about her," admonished Ziva.

"What," defended Tony. "I was just saying that Hiram found a nice looking young woman. What is the harm in that?"

Ziva opened her mouth to say what exactly was wrong with that, but shook her head.

"Never mind," she muttered. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Tony.

Tony sat down in front of the television. His eyes felt droopy, but he did not want to get up. He fought to keep his eyes open. Tony wanted to be awake when Hiram came back home. Tonight had been such a great night. He was very proud of his son. Arya was a great girl. For a first romance, Tony thought that his son could not do much better. That got him thinking about what was ahead for his son. Hiram was bound to meet plenty of other girls his age. This was a brand new, exciting chapter in his son's life. One that would bring a myriad of emotions.

The sound of a door closing brought Tony out of his thoughts. Hiram was home. Tony heard his son take his shoes and coat off. Getting up from the couch, Tony made his way to the entrance hall.

Hiram's foot was on the second step when he stopped. He looked into eyes that matched his own. Tony smiled at his son.

"She's great," Tony told Hiram.

"Thanks, dad," replied Hiram, grinning broadly. "I think so too." 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope that it wasn't too cheesy. Let me know okay? I am taking requests for chapters, so if you have an idea, don't hesitate to ask.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, these are coming along nicely. And the next one is right around the corner. This one will focus around Gemma, Tony and Ziva's daughter. This is how she met Oliver, her first boyfriend. **

* * *

><p><p>

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. KK: You'll get a glimpse of him in this chapter. ;) But it won't be the last one that he is in. CelestrialMoon: Thanks. Will do. ;)**

* * *

><p><p>

**One shot Number Three: Will You Be Mine?**

* * *

><p>Gemma took great care in her appearance today. Her brown hair was straightened, her makeup was perfect, and she smelled great. All that was left was to choose the best outfit. Normally, Gemma did not worry about looking pretty. She was by no means a girly girl. Her attire was more tomboyish than anything. However, Gemma had a good reason for taking a more girly approach to her wardrobe. And that reason was Oliver Hughes.<p>

Gemma's crush on Oliver had happened gradually. First, she started talking to him more. That part was easy. They both sat next to each other in band class. Not to mention, they both played the same instrument, so it was simple for Gemma to ask Oliver a question about their music. Once a friendship was established, Gemma took things up a notch. She began to subtly flirt with Oliver. A simple hand caress that she played off as "accidents" here and there. Aided by just a little dose of good natured teasing.

Today was the day that Gemma had been waiting for. Up until now, Gemma did not have the courage to ask Oliver out. Every time that she had tried thus far, Gemma's throat had closed up. She just ended up changing the subject just to make things less awkward.

But she knew that she had to act fast. Someone else was encroaching upon her territory. That someone was Tracy Fargo, the junior trumpet player. Over the last week, Tracy had been flirting openly with Oliver. It had taken all of Gemma's resolve not to slap Tracy across the face. She had worked so hard to get to this point. She was not about to let it all go down the drain. Not if she could help it.

Gemma settled on a gray, knee length skirt and emerald, sleeveless blouse. She could hear her mother calling for her downstairs. Slipping into her black Mary-Janes, Gemma grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. Gemma noticed her mother's shocked look as she came downstairs. Mrs. DiNozzo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You are looking rather nice today," commented Mrs. DiNozzo.

"Thanks," replied Gemma, hoping that her mother would not question her appearance.

"She's just dressed that way to impress Oliver Hughes," muttered Hiram upon seeing his sister.

Gemma glared at him. Leave it to her brother to ruin everything. Mrs. DiNozzo smiled at her daughter.

"Gemma, you do not have to dress a certain way just for a boy," Mrs. DiNozzo stated in a motherly tone.

Gemma sighed and rolled her eyes. She wanted the Earth to just swallow her up. She really did not want to talk to her mother about boys. But then Gemma thought that if it did, Tracy would win Oliver over. With that thought on her mind, Gemma's determination was back.

* * *

><p>Gemma climbed into Hiram's car. That was one condition of Hiram getting his license. He had to drive Gemma to and from school. At least, until she got her license. Which, Gemma thought, could not come soon enough. Gemma really disliked riding in the car with her brother, but it was better than walking. Why her parents had made Hiram drive her around was beyond her understanding.<p>

Hiram parked in his usual spot. As soon as he parked, Gemma unlocked her seat belt. Hiram unlocked his too, but did not move. Gemma was opening the door when she felt a hand clasp around her wrist.

"Wait a moment, Gemma," said Hiram. "I want to talk to you."

Gemma gave a surprised look to her brother. His tone was strange. She had not heard that kind of tone in a long time. Not since they were little. Normally, they acted like they hated each other. Taken aback, Gemma raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I'm listening," said Gemma, settling back down into her seat.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," Hiram stated, slowly.

"Was that all that you wanted to say?" questioned Gemma, laughing a little. "Apology accepted. Can I go now?"

"No," said Hiram, his voice getting stronger. "I wanted to say that mom was right. You do not have to dress a certain way just to please Oliver. He is not worth being around if you do."

"Okay," said Gemma, dragging out the word. "What has happened to you? You are acting weird."

"Just trying to be a good big brother," responded Hiram, shrugging. He opened the door and got out of the car. He looked at Gemma. "School is about to start. We should get going."

Gemma did not say another word. She was so confused by Hiram's actions. What was his problem? He usually acted as though she did not exist. Why was he trying to be all brotherly now? It did not make any sense.

All thoughts of Hiram's behavior were pushed away when she saw Oliver talking to Tracy Fargo. Her blood was boiling as she saw Tracy push a strand of Oliver's shaggy blonde hair out of his hazel eyes. Tracy was at it again. Of course in Tracy's defense, she did not know that Gemma had a crush on Oliver. But Gemma still did not like all of the attention that Tracy was showering him with. Not one bit.

Deciding that it was now or never, Gemma marched right up to where Oliver and Tracy were standing. Tracy pretended not to notice her, but Oliver's eyes flew automatically to hers.

"Can I talk to you?" questioned Gemma, trying to sound cool and collected. 

* * *

><p>It was then that Tracy acknowledged her presence. Her blue eyes drifted coldly over Gemma, taking in her outfit. Smiling nastily, Tracy looked down her nose at Gemma.<p>

"Oh look, the troll decided to play dress up," declared Tracy.

Tracy's friends, Julie and Grace, laughed wickedly at Tracy's comment. Gemma glanced down at her shoes. Her face was scarlet. This was so embarrassing.

"Don't call my friend that!" Oliver growled at Tracy, glaring at her.

Gemma looked up, shock written on her face. The shock quickly turned to anguish. Friend? After all this time, she was just a friend to him?

She did not stick around to hear the rest. Gemma got away from them as soon as possible. Finding her locker, Gemma hid her face inside. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently cried. She had been friend zoned. She could hardly believe it. All of that effort had gone to waste. Gemma realized that she was nothing more than a friend to Oliver.

"Gemma?" questioned a hesitant voice.

"What?" asked Gemma. She knew that Oliver was behind her. There was no need to turn around. She wiped her eyes. "What do you want, Oliver?"

"Just wanted to see if you were alright," said Oliver.

Gemma chuckled. She turned around to face Oliver. She could feel her fury rising.

* * *

><p>"Why wouldn't I be? Everything that I have been working for has been destroyed. Of course I am okay," snarled Gemma in response.<p>

"I'm confused," stated Oliver, frowning.

"Of course, you are," replied Gemma. "You just don't get it. I worked so hard to get you to notice me, but you never do."

"Why would I not notice you?" inquired Oliver. "You are my friend after all."

"Never mind," muttered Gemma, giving him a pitying look. "You will never understand."

Gemma walked away. She was fighting back the tears. It hurt so much that Oliver did not seem to care. He just wanted to be her friend. That was all that they were destined to be was friends. Never ever anything more.

"Gemma, wait!" Oliver called after her.

Gemma's first instinct was to run away. She could not bear talking to him right now. Not when the rejection was so fresh in her mind. However, her legs failed her. She stopped and waited for Oliver to catch up.

"I am such an idiot," panted Oliver as he caught up.

"You could say that again," quipped Gemma, raising an eyebrow.

"How could I have missed this?" Oliver asked, rhetorically.

"Well, you did just admit to being an idiot," zinged Gemma, a smile creeping upon her face.

Oliver grinned back. He was looking at Gemma as though seeing her for the first time.

"The Valentine's dance is this Saturday," commented Oliver. "I was thinking that we could go together," then, he added. "As more than friends."

Despite half the school being out in the hallway, Oliver kissed Gemma. The onlookers cheered and cat called. Tracy and her friends looked furious. Only when one of the teachers told them to stop did Oliver cease kissing. Oliver and Gemma just stared at each other. They were oblivious to everyone else.

"Well, it is official," stated Oliver. "You are my girlfriend now."

"Not really," replied Gemma. "Technically, you never asked."

Oliver grinned. He considered her for a moment before speaking. "Okay, will you, Gemma DiNozzo, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," answered Gemma.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to their first class. Gemma was in a blissful state of happiness. She had everything that she could want. Today was a great day!

* * *

><p><p>

**That was a belated Valentine's present to you all! I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I'm going to switch things up a bit. This next one shot is going to feature Tony taking Hiram to his first day of school. I hope that everyone enjoys this! **

* * *

><p><p>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this.**

* * *

><p><p>

**One Shot Number Four: First Day**

* * *

><p>Tony pulled into the parking lot of Lincoln Memorial Elementary School. He parked the car and helped his son get out. The building was brick and looked like it was at least fifty years old. The sun was bright that morning, causing the building to loom over them. It was no surprise that Hiram was hiding behind his father. As they approached the building, Hiram clutched Tony's leg.<p>

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" whined a five year old Hiram.

"But you were so excited about going to school yesterday," said Tony, frowning at his son. "What's changed, son?"

Hiram muttered something inaudible. Tony could not make out the words, but he saw Hiram's eyes widen in fear. In that second, Tony's heart broke. It was heart-wrenching to see his son react in such a way.

Tony crouched down in front of Hiram. He placed his hands upon his knees. Tony was now eye level with Hiram. He gazed into Hiram's frightened eyes.

"You're not the only one who is terrified, son," explained Tony in a soft voice.

Hiram's eyes flushed with curiosity.

"Really?" Hiram questioned, his eyes searching his father's.

Tony nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am just as scared as you are."

"But you are so brave, daddy," replied Hiram, looking confused. "You are not scared of anything."

* * *

><p>Tony smiled. It was true that Tony was a very brave man. He had to be in order to be a federal agent. He took down bad guys on a daily basis. Still, that didn't mean that Tony wasn't human. And he intended on emphasizing that point onto his son, who worshipped the ground he walked on.<p>

"That's not true," said Tony. "There are plenty of things that I am terrified of. Everybody is scared of something, no matter how brave they are."

Hiram shuffled his feet. He still did not seem convinced. His eyes were directed at the ground.

"But what if the other kids don't like me?" inquired Hiram, still gazing at the ground. "What if I cannot make any friends?"

Tony gazed sadly at his son. He understood his fear. Hiram had never really been around children his own age before. Or, at least, children that he was not related to. His playmate for the past four years had been his younger sister Gemma. His cousins, Ben and Simon, came over to play occasionally, but it just was not the same.

"Jut be yourself, and you'll have nothing to worry about," said Tony, giving his son a reassuring pat.

Tony led his son inside of the classroom. Tony introduced Hiram to the teacher, whose name was Mrs. Bernstein. Mrs. Bernstein was a woman in her late thirties. She had a heart shaped face, broad hips, and a kind smile. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She greeted Hiram warmly, and led him over to his seat.

The children were seated at one of five tables. Each table was a different color. There was a total of four children at each table. Hiram was seated at the orange table. An Asian boy, a Black girl, and an Indian girl were seated at the same table. Tony smiled as he saw the other boy show Hiram his artwork. Hiram then proceeded to draw some art of his own to show the other boy.

"Looks like he is fitting in already," said Mrs. Bernstein, grinning.

"Yes, he is," stated Tony. He looked at his watch. His heart jolted. It was half past eight. He was going to be late for work. Gibbs was going to murder him. "I'd best get going."

"Pickup is at one," Mrs. Bernstein called after him.

Tony nodded, acknowledging that he heard her. He glanced at his son one last time. Hiram was now playing cars with two other boys. He was laughing and having a good time with his new friends. Tony smiled. Hiram did not need to worry. He was a natural at making friends.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Short and sweet! Let me know what you think! Read and review, please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the lack of updates. I haven't forgotten about this, I have been busy. In honor of tonight's 250th episode, I am posting!**

* * *

><p><p>

**In this one, Hiram finds out that he is going to be a big brother. I hope that you guys enjoy this one! **

* * *

><p><p>

**Special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. CelestrialMoon: Thank you! I love writing Hiram/Tony. It's such a cute interaction. =) KK: Personally, I only had one first day of school. My town is so small that the people you met on your first day of kindergarten, they were the people that you graduated with. Lol. I did have a friend who moved around a lot. Can't imagine what that would be like. Kinda scary. Lol. Anyways, thank you and there's more coming up. =)**

* * *

><p><p>

**One Shot Number Five: Big Brother**

* * *

><p>Hiram gazed at his mother and father. He was totally confused. For the past week, both had been acting really strange. The twenty month old could not understand his parent's behavior. All that he could do was speculate on what was going on.<p>

It was early afternoon. Hiram had been awakened by his mother from his nap. Usually, Hiram had his snack shortly after his nap, but not today. Even more peculiar was the fact that his dad was home. Normally, Mister DiNozzo was not home at noon. Naturally, Hiram had asked his mother where daddy went every morning. His mother explained that daddy went to work, so that he could provide for their family.

Back at that situation at hand, Hiram was bewildered to see that his father was home. The sky was dark when Mister DiNozzo usually made it home. That is how Hiram knew that something was going on. It had to be in order for his father to be home so early.

Mister DiNozzo pulled his son up into his arms. Hiram squealed happily as his father cradled him. Missus DiNozzo smiled at them from the couch. Hiram and his father joined his mother on the couch. Hiram spotted the small plate of animal cookies on the coffee table in front of them. Noticing this, Missus DiNozzo handed her son a cracker. Hiram took the cracker eagerly and began nibbling on it.

"Son," said Hiram's father. "Your mother and I have some news to share with you."

Hiram swallowed the rest of his cracker. He looked at his dad.

"Cracker?" Hiram replied, in a sweet voice.

It was Missus DiNozzo who handed her son another cracker. Mister DiNozzo chuckled. Hiram was just starting to speak. So far, he could say a handful of words. Cracker was one of them.

"There's going to be a big change coming very soon," said Mister DiNozzo, watching his son.

Hiram stopped chewing on his cracker. He gazed up at his dad with big, doe eyes.

"Change?"

"Yes, Hiram," replied Missus DiNozzo, smiling. "Change. There's going to be a new addition to our family."

Hiram finished his cracker. His eyes widened with excitement. He clapped his hands together, beaming from ear to ear.

"Doggy!" Hiram exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Mister and Missus DiNozzo fought to keep straight faces, but failed. Mister DiNozzo burst into laughter. Grinning, Missus DiNozzo spoke to her son.<p>

"No, my little turkey, a different kind of change," she stated. "You are going to be a big brother. A new baby sister or brother will be joining us shortly."

"Stork?" questioned Hiram, looking between his mother and father.

Mister DiNozzo stopped laughing. Missus DiNozzo's smile faded. Both were feeling uncomfortable. This was not the time for birds and the bees. That conversation could wait until Hiram was much older. For now, the parents would indulge this stork theory.

"Yes, the stork will be bringing your sibling in a few months," answered Mister DiNozzo.

"Want!" cried Hiram, pounding his fists.

"Be patient," soothed Missus DiNozzo. "The stork isn't ready to deliver your sister or brother just yet."

"Why?" demanded Hiram, continuing with the fist pounding.

"Because your sister or brother needs time to get ready," explained Mister DiNozzo.

Hiram looked up at his father. Fist in mouth, Hiram sucked on it. He appeared to be thinking about what his mother and father had told him.

"How long?" asked Hiram.

Mister and Missus DiNozzo looked at him in surprise. That was the first time that Hiram had said more than one word at a time. Both parents swelled with pride. Hiram was learning so quickly. He was one smart little boy.

"How long?" repeated Hiram, annoyed that his parents had not responded.

Mister and Missus DiNozzo snapped out of their daze.

"Just a few more months," said Missus DiNozzo.

"Okay," replied Hiram. "Can wait."

Mister and Missus DiNozzo hugged their son. The two parents gazed happily into each other's eyes. They could not be more pleased. Hiram was going to be a great big brother. They were sure of it.

* * *

><p><p>

**There you go! I hope that you guys liked that! There's more coming up! But please, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's about time for me to post again! Last post, Hiram found out that he was going to be a big brother. This one is going to focus on Gemma's Valentine's day dance with Oliver. **

* * *

><p><p>

**I would love to hear any ideas for one shots that you guys have! Seriously, don't be shy! Let me know if there is something that you are dying to see! I will make it happen!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this! KK: Yeah, I think that he will be a great big bro! Nah, wasn't worried. ;) Making new friends is always nice. Celestrial Moon: Thank you! And I will!**

* * *

><p><p>

**One Shot Number Six: Gemma's First Dance**

* * *

><p>Gemma twisted her brown hair up into an elegant bun. She crossed her room to her closet. Opening the door, Gemma pulled the dress off of the rack. It was a jade green dress with gold embroidery. She had spent the previous afternoon in the mall with her friends picking it out. After trying on a dozen failures, Gemma had almost given up. Until her friend Stacy had pointed this one out. From the moment that she had tried it on, Gemma had fallen in love with the dress.<p>

Now putting on the matching shoes, Gemma dug through her jewelry box for the perfect necklace. She finally decided on the gold necklace given to her on Christmas. After placing the necklace on her neck, Gemma began to do her makeup. She was just applying her eyeliner when a knock sounded at her door.

"Oliver is here," announced Gemma's father. "He is waiting downstairs."

"Tell him that I will be ready in a few minutes," answered Gemma, applying blush to both cheeks.

Gemma heard her father mutter something about women. She then heard his retreating footsteps as he walked away. Gemma finished applying makeup to her face. Once she was done, Gemma gazed at her appearance.

Gemma was not really the girly type, but she thought that she did do a good job on her makeup. It was not over done. Gemma still looked like herself, just a little cleaned up. Satisfied, Gemma put away her makeup supplies. Rising from her chair, Gemma walked out of her room. She stood at the top of the stairs, out of sight of the people below. Taking a deep, calming breath, Gemma began to descend.

Everyone was staring at her. Gemma's mother even had a digital camera. Gemma flushed with embarrassment as her mother snapped numerous pictures. Hiram and Arya were there too. Both were well dressed and smiling sympathetically at Gemma. But it was Oliver who stole Gemma's attention.

Oliver looked very handsome in his tailored suit. His shaggy, blonde hair was combed nicely. His warm, hazel eyes were focused upon her. Gemma's face flushed a deep purple as she saw the look on Oliver's face. It was the look of someone who thought that they were the luckiest person alive.

"I want a group photo!" declared Gemma and Hiram's mother.

Gemma and Hiram rolled their eyes simultaneously. Their father chuckled. Their mother pursed her lips. Oliver and Arya just looked at each other and shrugged. The four teenagers gathered together for the photo. Once Missus DiNozzo snapped the photo, they broke apart and headed for the door.

"But I wanted a few more!" shouted Missus DiNozzo, still clutching the camera.

The four teenagers waved goodbye from Hiram's car. They drove off for the dance, leaving Mister and Missus DiNozzo alone.

* * *

><p>It was crowded when the foursome arrived at the dance. Hiram had to park far away from the school building. Every other parking spot was full. No one really complained though. They were at the dance. It was going to be a good time.<p>

Once inside, the siblings parted ways. Upon hearing a slow song, Oliver pulled Gemma out onto the dance floor. Gemma was pleased to see that Tracy Fargo had been unable to find a date. She was sulking in the corner of the room with her lackeys. A triumphant smirk played upon Gemma's lips as Tracy spotted them.

"What's that for?" questioned Oliver, looking curiously at Gemma.

Gemma allowed the smirk to fade.

"No reason," she stated, innocently. "I'm just happy to be here."

"Me too," agreed Oliver, smiling. Then, he added, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Thanks," beamed Gemma. "You look great, too."

The night went by too quickly for Gemma's liking. She loved dancing with Oliver. Especially slow dancing. She really liked being held in his arms in front of everyone. Gemma silently wished that this could last forever.

As the final notes of the song played, the DJ bid everyone good night. People were filing out of the auditorium. Gemma and Oliver looked around for Hiram and Arya. After spotting them, the couple made their way over to Arya and Hiram.

Hiram walked Arya to her front door. Gemma watched as Hiram and Arya shared a kiss. Gemma's heart was racing. Was that what Oliver was expecting? Would Oliver want to give her a kiss? She could feel her nerves getting the better of her.

Gemma's mind was racing with fear as Hiram pulled into Oliver's driveway. This was it. The moment of truth. Gemma felt ill. She did not know what to do. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard what Oliver had said to her.

"Hey, Gemma," said Oliver, sounding concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Gemma, forcing a smile.

Oliver grinned back. Her brushed the back of his head with his hand. Gemma could sense that he was just as nervous as she was. That made her feel a little better.

"I know that it is normally the guy that walks the girl to her door, but do you think that you could walk with me to mine?" requested Oliver.

"Sure," replied Gemma.

Oliver helped Gemma out of the car. They walked together in silence towards Oliver's front door. Gemma was having a silent panic attack. The moment had almost arrived. Gemma could feel her palms growing sweaty. She tried to discreetly wipe them on her dress, but the sweat just came back.

"I had a great time tonight, Gemma," remarked Oliver.

"Me too," answered Gemma.

They stared at each other as they stood on the front porch. Gemma wanted to make a move, but she felt as though her body was made of stone. She had lost all feeling in her body. It seemed, however, that Oliver had not. Oliver was now an inch from her face. Gemma could see his face more clearly. She had never noticed that Oliver had some freckles. From this close, Gemma could almost count them.

"I really like you, Gemma DiNozzo," whispered Oliver, leaning in.

And then, it happened. Gemma DiNozzo was being thoroughly kissed by Oliver Hughes. It was very sweet. For a first kiss, it was not bad at all. Nothing like the sloppy, slobbery kisses that her friends had told her about. Oh no, Oliver was different.

"I'll see you at school," said Oliver, once the kiss was done.

The two hugged briefly before Oliver went inside. Smile plastered on her face, Gemma sauntered back to Hiram's car. Hiram smirked but did not say a word. Instead, he drove them home.

* * *

><p><p>

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: I'm about ready to post! This one is going to be about a camping trip that the DiNozzo's take together. Gemma is seven. Hiram is eight. Tony and Ziva? Well, they are just trying to keep their sanity. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Obviously, I could not possibly begin without thanking everyone who favorited, followed, read, or reviewed. ;) KK: Mine was sort of similar to that. Except that it was in a car. I hope that your wish comes true. And thanks again for reviewing! =)**

* * *

><p><p>

**One Shot Number Seven: DiNozzo Family Camping Trip**

* * *

><p>"How much further?" whined Gemma from the back seat.<p>

"Just a few more miles," answered Tony, gritting his teeth.

For the past hour and a half, Gemma had been asking that question. At first, Tony had answered calmly. Now, Tony DiNozzo had reached his limit. Tony shared a look with Ziva. He sighed with both frustration and exasperation. For the first time, Tony was regretting agreeing to this trip.

The whole thing had been Ziva's idea. She wanted to give the kids an idea of what life was like outside of the city. Tony, who was not the outdoorsy type, had tried to persuade Ziva to reconsider. He hated camping. The woods was the last place that he wanted to be. He preferred the comfort of a hotel to a tent. Ziva, however, could not be swayed.

"It will be a wonderful memory for our children," stated Ziva. "Campfires, toasting marshmallows, and nature walks. It will be fun!"

"That is what summer camp is for," Tony retorted. "Gemma and Hiram would be much happier going to a camp. They would be with children their own age—"

"You just don't want to go," Ziva cut in, glaring at her husband.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Tony, sarcastically.

Ziva's glare intensified. Tony did not quake. He had witnessed this look too many times to be terrified of it.

"I am not falling for that. There's no way that you will get me to go," answered Tony, grinning triumphantly.

Tony's smug grin lasted for all but five seconds. Ziva had called the kids. Tony could hear their thundering footsteps as Gemma and Hiram raced towards their parents. Ziva smiled at her children. She placed her hands upon her knees so that she was at eye level with them.

"Would you two like to go camping with mommy and daddy?" inquired Ziva, looking between Hiram and Gemma.

Tony saw the excited looks on his children's faces. He knew right then that the battle was lost. Tony let out a huge sigh. Ziva was the one grinning in triumph now.

* * *

><p>Currently, Ziva was gazing out of the window. She was trying to ignore the sounds of her screaming kids. Hearing yet another sigh from Tony, Ziva was beginning to feel like this trip was a bad idea. She wished that she had never opened her mouth about it. She rubbed her temples. All this noise was giving her a massive migraine.<p>

After finding a parking spot, the DiNozzo family set off for the camping site. The trail was winding and long. Along the way, they saw many other families with the same idea. Some were worse off than they were. Others were better off. These better off families had brought a camper to use in place of a tent. Tony felt a twinge of jealousy. If only he had thought of that. Then, he would not be stuck sharing a tent.

"My feet hurt," cried Hiram.

"This backpack is so heavy!" complained Gemma.

"It is only a bit further," responded Ziva, trudging along.

"But I feel like I am going to die!" whined Hiram and Gemma.

"You are exaggerating," replied Tony, puffing along. "A little exercise is good for you."

"Look, we are here!" shouted Ziva.

Ziva pointed to a clearing. A little wooden sign was stuck in the ground. Carved into the sign were the words DiNozzo. The kids sat down on a rock. Ziva pursed her lips. She placed her hands on either side of her hips.

"We still need to set up the tents," said Ziva.

"But we are so tired," protested Hiram.

"Yeah," chimed in Gemma.

"The sooner we get the tents up, the sooner we can have s'mores," retorted Tony.

Tony waved the big bag of marshmallows in the air for emphasis. Gemma and Hiram's eyes gleamed. They quickly pulled the tent kits from their bags. Five minutes later, two tents stood erect side by side. The DiNozzo family admired their handiwork.

A half an hour later, the family was sitting in front of a roaring fire. They were roasting hotdogs and marshmallows on sticks. The family started singing songs. The children laughed as they heard Tony change the words to the songs. 

* * *

><p>A bright, full moon rose into the sky. Somewhere off into the distance, they could hear an owl hooting. The sky was dotted with many stars, too numerous to count. By now, the campfire was no longer roaring. Only a few flames remained. The embers glowed in the pit.<p>

"I think that it is almost time for bed," declared Tony. The kids groaned. They were not ready for sleep just yet.

"I want a story!" demanded Hiram.

"Yeah," agreed Gemma. "Tell us a story!"

"I do believe that there is time for a story," stated Ziva, looking at her husband.

"Okay," consented Tony. Hiram and Gemma cheered. "What kind of story do you guys want?"

"My friend Ben told me that his dad told him a scary story when they went camping last week," said Hiram.

"Yeah, tell us a scary story daddy!" shouted Gemma, gleefully.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," voiced Ziva, biting her lip. "You guys might have nightmares."

"No, we won't, mommy!" replied Hiram. "We aren't scared. Well, except for Gemma. She's terrified!"

"No, I'm not," yelled Gemma, frowning at Hiram. "I can listen to any scary story and not be afraid. I'm brave. Unlike you, Fraidy cat!"

Tony could feel a fight coming on. He decided that he had better diffuse the tension before it gets any worse.

"On a night just like this one, there was a family of four, camping out in the woods," said Tony, using his spookiest voice.

The children stopped bickering instantly. All eyes were on Tony.

"The two children, a boy and a girl, would not stop fighting. No matter how much the mother and father begged, the children carried on. The mother warned the two that if they weren't quiet, they would attract, the what," Tony continued.

"What's a what?" questioned Hiram, curiously.

"No one knows," answered Tony. "No one has ever seen a what and lived to tell the tale. It feeds on bad children who misbehave. Their natural habitat is a forest. And it only comes out when the moon is full."

Gemma and Hiram gazed up at the sky. They gulped. The moon was full tonight.

* * *

><p>"Unable to listen to their parents, the two children were sent to bed early. The parents wished their kids goodnight, and went to sleep in their own, separate tents. But before they left, the parents warned them not to make any sounds. The what was about, and it had heard the misbehaving children. The two children thought that their parents were fibbing. They did not believe that there was a monster after them. The siblings settled into their sleeping bags, and began to drift off to dreamland. That is, until they heard a series of strange noises."<p>

Tony stopped speaking. He looked at his children. Hiram and Gemma's faces were as pale as alabaster. Their eyes were wide and fearful.

"I don't know if I can finish the tale," stated Tony. "You two already appear very scared."

Instantly, Hiram and Gemma put on brave faces.

"We aren't scared at all!" declared Hiram. He elbowed Gemma, and added, "Right, sis?"

"Not at all, brother," responded Gemma.

"Are you sure?" questioned Tony, looking unconvinced. "The ending is quite horrifying."

"We are sure," declared the kids.

Ziva smirked. Tony definitely knew how to hook Hiram and Gemma. He was such an excellent father.

"Okay, only if you are sure, I guess that I can continue," responded Tony. Then, he changed back to the spooky voice. "First, the children heard a whistling. Then, they heard deep, low growling like that from a big animal. The next sound that they heard were heavy footfalls. The children listened as the footfalls grew closer and closer. They spotted a large shape just outside of their tent. The children sighed in relief. As long as the tent was zipped, the children thought that they would be safe. That sense of security lasted less than a minute. The what was unzipping the tent. The children huddled together in fear. Right now, they were wishing that they had listened to their parents. The what had finally unzipped the tent just enough to slip in. The last thing that the children ever saw were the what's enormous, red eyes."

As Tony ended the story, he stared at his children. They had their arms wrapped around each other. They were shivering in fear. Ziva gave Tony a reproachful look.

"Don't worry," reassured Tony. "I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about. You kids are very well-behaved. I'm sure that the what knows that."

"But we have not been well-behaved!" bemoaned Hiram.

"Yeah, we have been bad," Gemma cried.

"Nonsense," replied Tony, waving it off.

"We are going to get eaten!" screamed Hiram and Gemma.

Ziva was now full-out glaring at Tony. Tony sighed. His fun was over. If they wanted to get any sleep at all tonight, Tony would have to end this charade.

"There's a way to ward off the what," explained Tony.

"Really?" exclaimed Gemma, happily.

"Tell us!" commanded Hiram.

"Okay, but you have to follow the directions just right. Otherwise it won't work," replied Tony.

"Tell us! Tell us!" chanted Hiram and Gemma, desperately.

"You must apologize for everything that you have done, spin around in circles three times, and say Og Yawa," answered Tony. "Only then will the what leave you alone."

* * *

><p>Promptly, the children got started. First, they apologized for their behavior. Then, Tony and Ziva watched while the kids spun in circles. While spinning, the kids bellowed the words at the top of their lungs. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. Their camping trip was really taking a turn for the better. The kids would never complain again.<p>

"Alright, I think that is enough," said Ziva. "The what is not coming after you now. You'll be able to sleep soundly tonight."

Relieved, the kids high-fived each other. After saying goodnight, the kids retired to their tent. Tony poured a bucket over the hot coals of the fire. Ziva packed up the leftover hot dogs and s'mores. Then, the couple got into their own tent.

"I will be surprised if those children will be able to sleep," whispered Ziva. "You scared them good."

"I had to do something," muttered Tony. "They were driving me nuts with their bickering."

"Just promise me that we will never go camping again," said Ziva.

"Deal," replied Tony, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

**What did you think about that? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm about ready to post again. This one-shot will revolve around the DiNozzos picking out a family pet. I hope that you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. KK: I've always wanted to go camping, but my parents never took me when I was younger. The closest that I ever came was a "camping" trip that I took in sixth grade with our whole class. I say "camping" because we actually slept in cabins. We had a ghost story similar to the one that I used here. I was originally going to post that one, but I could not remember it. It was fun, but not the same. Maybe someday, I can take my kids camping. Whenever that might be. Lol. CelestrialMoon: Thank you! And I will. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Number Eight: Hiram and Gemma's First Pet<strong>

* * *

><p>Gemma and Hiram devoured their breakfast. They hardly paused for air before gulping their orange juice as well. Mister and Missus DiNozzo frowned at each other.<p>

"I know that you two are excited, but can't you eat a bit slower?" asked Ziva.

"But mom," said Hiram. "We want to get to the animal shelter."

"Yeah," chimed Gemma. "Today is the day that we get to pick out a pet. Remember?"

"How could we forget? You two have talked about nothing else this whole week." replied Tony, putting down the newspaper.

Gemma and Hiram barely listened to their parents. They were far too excited. All week, the two siblings had toed the line. They wanted a pet so bad. All of the chores that their parents could think of would not prevent this from happening. The two were determined to get their pet.

As soon as their plates were clear, Hiram and Gemma rushed out of the kitchen. The two adults shared a look before finishing their breakfast. Mister and Missus DiNozzo had hardly cleaned their plates before Gemma and Hiram were back. Both were clad in their outerwear, and both were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Okay, we'll be ready in a minute," replied Ziva.

The two kids waited for their parents to put their coats and shoes on. Gemma and Hiram were first to the car. Once it was unlocked, the siblings hurriedly buckled themselves in. Their parents followed, and they were soon out of the driveway.

The drive to the animal shelter took ten minutes. A kind looking woman with curly black hair greeted them. She introduced herself as a volunteer at the shelter. The ebony haired lady gave them a tour of the shelter.

Hundreds of dogs could be heard barking from behind cages. The melody of barking was accompanied by the meowing of an equal number of cats. Dogs and cats of every imaginable size were present. Some were black. Some were white. Others were brown, and even more were mixed.

"Lots to choose from here," said the lady. "Take your time."

The dark haired lady exited the room. Hiram went off in one direction. Gemma went in another. Tony and Ziva stuck together. As each family member looked into the cages, the dogs would do one of three things. Some of the dogs, like the Jack Russels, would yap and leap into the air. Other dogs, like the German Shepards and Chows, would sit and bark. A few, like the Labradors, would just sit in silence and stare.

* * *

><p>The DiNozzos knew that this would be a tough decision. There were so many of the dogs to choose from. Each member of the DiNozzo clan had an idea of which dog should be picked. Hiram had found a Dalmatian pup that he was rather fond of. Gemma had become attached to a Cocker Spaniel puppy. A Jack Russell had captured Ziva's attention. A friendly Golden Retriever caught Tony's eye.<p>

Little did they know that the dark haired woman was watching. She could see the dilemma brewing. It was something that she dealt with all of the time. Fortunately, the woman knew just how to remedy the problem.

"I see that each of you have found a puppy," stated the woman, approaching the family.

"Yeah, trouble is, we can only take two," responded Tony. "And it is going to be difficult deciding which ones we will keep."

"How about you guys all go into our meeting room with the dogs?" suggested the woman. "It is a way of getting to know each of the dogs before deciding."

"That is a great idea," replied Ziva, smiling.

"Fantastic," said the woman, grinning. "Go on ahead and wait in the meeting room. I will bring in the dogs shortly."

Five minutes later, the dark haired woman returned. This time, she had four dogs tethered to a separate leash each. Once she closed the door, the woman unchained the dogs. The Jack Russell went right after Hiram's shoe laces. The Golden Retriever and the Cocker Spaniel began fighting. The Dalmatian was sniffing everyone in turn.

"I'm not so sure that the Jack Russell is a good fit for us," voiced Ziva, frowning as she saw it devouring Hiram's shoe laces.

"Yeah, and we definitely cannot have two dogs that only fight with each other," declared Tony, indicating the Cocker Spaniel and Golden Retriever.

"We really like the Dalmatian," chorused Hiram and Gemma.

"If you are still looking for another dog, I know of a very well-mannered Husky that needs a home," said the dark haired woman.

"We'd love to meet him or her," stated Tony.

"Okay, let me leash the Spaniel, Jack Russell, and Golden Retriever and I shall return," replied the woman.

The lady came back five minutes later with a Husky on a leash. The Dalmatian and the Husky sniffed each other. As the kids began playing with the dogs, Tony and Ziva knew that they had winners. The dark haired lady smiled as she realized that the Dalmatian and Husky had found a home.

Ten minutes later, the DiNozzos were standing at the front desk. The Husky and Dalmatian had been fitted with new leashes. All that was left was to file the necessary paper work. Tony and Ziva paused as they reached the name section for the dogs. They turned and looked at Hiram and Gemma.

"You both get to pick out a name for the dogs," stated Ziva.

"How about Baron for the Husky?" suggested Hiram.

"Baron sounds like a fine name," said Tony, smiling. Then, he looked at Gemma. "And what is going to be the name for the Dalmatian?"

"Petra," said Gemma, after much deliberation.

"Petra is a fine name," exclaimed Tony.

"Indeed. They are both good names," replied Ziva, nodding in approval.

The two dogs let out a bark. They wagged their tails. They too approved of their names.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. I loved the idea of Hiram and Gemma having a pet. Every little kid should have one. But that is just my opinion. ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: In honor of the new episode tonight, I have decided to post a new one-shot. This one will involve Hiram and Gemma taking the dogs to obedience school. With Tony and Ziva in tow, of course. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. Guest: Personally, I think that it is all in how you train the dog. Sure, some dogs have a predisposition to being bad, but I believe that if you train them properly, they will behave. When I was a kid, I had a labchow mix that was supposedly a "mean dog". She was the nicest, sweetest dog ever. Wouldn't hurt a fly. And we never took her to obedience school. ;) CelestrialMoon: Indeed. Adoption dogs are the best. =) KK: Thank you. I went off of personal experience on that one. I had a lab/chow mix when I was younger that we adopted from a shelter. Best behaved dog ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot Number Nine: Dog School<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva knew the risks when they purchased the dogs. They knew that the dogs would have to learn to obey. And when the two elder DiNozzos saw the ad in the paper for obedience school, they took that opportunity. Convincing the kids was another story.<p>

"Why do Baron and Petra have to go to school?" questioned Gemma.

"To learn discipline," answered Tony, taking a sip of coffee.

"But why?" pressed Gemma, putting down her spoon. "They are dogs."

"Your father and I want the very best for Petra and Baron," explained Ziva. She set her mug of tea on the table. "We want them to be smart."

"Don't you want Petra and Baron to be smart?" asked Tony, looking at his daughter.

Gemma looked over at Hiram. Hiram did not say a word. However, he did put his glass of orange juice down. Gemma picked up her spoon. She toyed with her cereal again. A smile crept upon her face.

"See! Hiram is on my side!" declared Gemma. "He doesn't think that Petra and Baron have to go to school either."

"I never said that!" shouted Hiram. "Besides, I agree with mom and dad. Don't you know that the dogs need to be trained, Gemma? Otherwise, they will run wild around the house."

Gemma looked downcast. She had been certain that Hiram would defend her. Instead, Hiram had thrown her to the wolves. Scowling, Gemma made a face at Hiram.

"You're such a know-it-all," Gemma hissed.

"That's better than being dumb as rocks," sneered Hiram.

"That's enough, you two," interjected Tony, finishing his coffee.

"Go upstairs and get dressed if you are done with your cereal," said Ziva, whisking the bowls away.

* * *

><p>Gemma and Hiram traipsed up the steps. When they were out of sight, Ziva shook her head from side to side. She muttered something to herself in Hebrew. Tony did not understand what his wife had said. But judging from the tone, he could tell that she was annoyed. Therefore, Tony took the chance to wrap his arms around Ziva's waist.<p>

"Those two are going to give me premature gray hairs," muttered Ziva. "With all of the bickering that they do."

"Well, they are our children," remarked Tony with a smirk.

This comment caused Ziva to chuckle. She could not deny that fact. Hiram and Gemma were most definitely half Tony and half Ziva. Ziva spun around and faced her husband. Emerald green eyes gazed lovingly at her. As they shared a kiss, the adults heard thundering footsteps. Hiram and Gemma were back. Petra and Baron had followed them. The two dogs were wagging their tails happily.

The DiNozzos loaded up the car. Petra and Baron were both on leashes. Hiram and Gemma were hanging on to both leashes in the back seat. Tony pulled out of the driveway and on to their destination.

The obedience school was a very noisy place. Dogs of every shape, size, and color were present. Tony and Ziva had taken the leashes from Hiram and Gemma. Twice, the dogs had come close to getting away from the kids. Baron and Petra had been reeled in just in time.

Each person had been assigned a trainer for their dog. Two women in their early thirties had been assigned to Petra and Baron. Both women were very fit. Ziva had caught Tony drooling, and elbowed him in the ribs. Hiram and Gemma did not notice. They were too busy teaching the dogs the commands that the ladies had shown them.

"Excellent," beamed the two ladies.

Hiram and Gemma smiled proudly. Petra and Baron chewed on the treats that the kids had provided. Tony and Ziva grinned as well. Baron and Petra were both very smart dogs. In a matter of no time at all, the adults believed that Petra and Baron would become very well-mannered.

After two hours, it was time to go home. Their trainers waved goodbye after saying that they would see them next week. Pleased with the progress, the DiNozzos ushered the mutts back into the van.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a short one, but I think that you readers will enjoy it nevertheless. ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Double post this week! Who's excited? I know that I am! Anyway, this post is going to cover Hiram and Gemma's trip to summer camp. Hiram is thirteen and Gemma is twelve in this one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks to everyone who read, followed, reviewed, or favorited. Couldn't keep going without your support! I appreciate it so much! KK: Thank you! But I swear up and down that I never took my dog to obedience school. I just watch a lot of cartoons. Lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Number Ten: Camp Chipmunk Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" inquired Ziva to her children.<p>

"Yes, mom," answered Hiram and Gemma.

"If you're missing anything, just write to us. We will send it to you," replied Tony.

"Ok, dad," replied the kids, anxious to get on the bus.

Ziva engulfed her children in a tight hug. Tony joined in. Hiram and Gemma wriggled in their parents' grasp. When they finally broke free, both Hiram and Gemma were red in the face.

"You're embarrassing us," whined Hiram.

"Yeah, all of our friends saw that," chimed in Gemma.

"We won't get to see you guys for two whole weeks," responded Ziva, tears welling up. "We're going to miss you."

"They'll be fine, Ziva," Tony said to his wife. "And they will be writing to us often."

"We will send you loads of letters, mom. Don't worry," Hiram assured his mother.

"You'll hear from us at least twice a week," added Gemma. "All the kids will be sending their parents letters."

"Ok, I guess you are right. It won't be that bad," conceded Ziva, wiping her eyes.

Tony gave his wife a hug. They waved goodbye as Hiram and Gemma boarded the bus. Shouts of laughter and singing could be heard from the bus's occupants. The bus hissed and the engine roared to life. Tony and Ziva watched with the other parents as the bus pulled away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gemma was catching up with her friends. Sidney, Chloe, and Adria all lived in different parts of the city. That meant that the four girls only got to see each other at summer camp. However, once they were reunited, it was like the girls had never been apart. They spent most of the bus ride gossiping, telling jokes, and talking about school.<p>

Hiram sat at the back of the bus. His buddies, Urban and Gerome, were seated on either side of him. Unlike Gemma, Hiram's pal Gerome actually did go to the same school as he did. Urban went to a private school in D.C., but the other two never made him feel like the odd man out. They welcomed him graciously into their group instead. Despite how anyone else felt about it.

"Oh look, it's Eden Rayport and her band of snobs," whispered Chloe, glaring at the group in question.

Gemma's eyes narrowed as she looked at the back of Eden's blonde head. Eden Rayport and Gemma had met their first year of summer camp. They had been assigned the same cabin. Their animosity had started when Eden had accused Gemma of stealing her straightened. Gemma claimed that she had done no such thing, but Eden did not believe her. Eden had even taken one of Gemma's headbands in retaliation. This had started an all out war between the two. Gemma sighed.

"I was hoping that she would not come this year," Gemma grumbled.

"Cheer up, it isn't all that bad," replied Sidney, tossing back her chestnut hair. "Maybe you won't have to share a cabin with her this year."

Gemma smiled. Sidney was the positive, cheery one of the group. She had the ability to look on the bright side of everything. It was just what Gemma needed right now. Times like these was when Gemma was relieved to have Sidney as a friend.

"She's right," Adria chimed in. "There's so many more people here this year. We might not be stuck with them at all."

"The odds are definitely in our favor," agreed Chloe.

"You guys are the best," beamed Gemma. "I'm not going to worry about it. Eden Rayport has no power over me."

"Hey look, Gemma," whispered Adria. "Enrico Huntley is back too. And boy does he look great!"

Gemma flushed a deep crimson. The girls knew that Gemma had a crush on Enrico. Pretty much all of the girls had a crush on him. They all agreed that he was the cutest boy at camp. Gemma was appalled to find out that her brother was ranked second. But she pushed that thought from her mind as she glanced at Enrico.

Enrico had shoulder length black hair. His dark eyes were like two pools of ink. He was very athletic and could always be found playing some sort of sport at camp. Some of the girls spent most of their days watching the Enrico and the other boys playing baseball. Eden, to Gemma's displeasure, was one of those girls. It made Gemma sick to her stomach thinking about Eden watching Enrico.

* * *

><p>Enrico must have sensed that someone was staring at him. Gemma saw him look at her and smile. Gemma smiled back before averting her gaze. Sidney, Chloe, and Adria snickered. To her horror, Enrico got out of his seat, and walked towards Gemma.<p>

"Hey Gemma," said Enrico, sounding friendly.

Gemma gazed up at Enrico. She could feel her face getting flushed again. He was even better looking up close.

"Hey Enrico," Gemma managed to choke out. "How are you?"

"I'm good," replied Enrico. He ran a hand through his hair. A few girls that were watching the conversation sighed. "How have you been? You've certainly changed since last year."

"Indeed I have," agreed Gemma, gaining more confidence. Gemma took the opportunity to look him up and down. She smiled. "I see that you have too."

"Funny, I still feel the same," replied Enrico, smiling back. The bus started to stop. "Well, I'd better get back to my seat. Just thought I would say hi. I'll catch you later, Gemma."

"See you later, Enrico," answered Gemma.

As Enrico walked away, the other three girls beamed at Gemma.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that he came over to talk to you," gushed Adria.

"And you were so cool about it," Chloe added.

"I would have been unable to speak if it was me," said Sidney.

"I think that he likes you," declared Adria, elbowing Gemma in the ribs.

"No, he was just being friendly," reasoned Gemma. "He was probably feeling awkward because I was staring at him."

"I think that you should tell him how you feel," stated Chloe.

"Definitely," concurred Adria and Sidney.

"Well, there will be plenty of time for that later," responded Gemma, following the crowd off of the bus.

* * *

><p><p>

**So there is part one. I think that I am going to split this into three parts. Let me know what you think! Review please. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: The trilogy continues. What is going to happen at camp? Will Gemma have to bunk with Eden? Does she let Enrico know how she feels? What's in store for Hiram? Find out now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this chapter. Zats: I hope that I don't disappoint. ;) By the way, your sn wouldn't have anything to do with the game Bravely Default, would it? Just wondering. KK: I've never been to a summer camp. We did work camps at our church where we would go somewhere and either build something (like a room addition), or paint rooms for the elderly. But an actual summer camp, I've never been to. A friend of mine went all of the time, and she would tell me all about it when she came back. =) CelestrialMoon: Yeah, you know Tony. Even if he does nothing about it, he likes to look at pretty girls. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Number Eleven: Camp Chipmunk Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"When I call out your name, I want you to stand over by your counselor. This will be your group that you bunk with for your time at camp," shouted the Camp Director.<p>

Gemma was crossing her fingers. She was really hoping that Eden was not in her group. Last year, Gemma had barely restrained herself from strangling Eden. Gemma was not certain that she would be able to this time. When Eden's name was called, Gemma watched through narrowed eyes as Eden sauntered over to the counselor on the far left. Many of Eden's cronies were in the same group. All except for one, it seemed. Sulking in the middle group, Irene Deluise stood. Gemma noticed that Irene kept shooting jealous looks at her friends.

"Gemma DiNozzo, you are assigned to Stacy's group," announced the camp director.

Gemma beamed. It was exactly what she wanted. She was not in Eden's group after all. She walked happily over to the group on the far right. She was even more delighted to see that all of her friends were in that group as well. The group of girls hugged each other tightly and thanked God for their great fortune. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>Hiram was equally as lucky. Both Urban and Gerome were in his group. Their were two other boys as well: Enrico and Ethan. Hiram smiled as he saw his sister had been paired with her friends as well. His smile faded when he noticed the grin that Enrico and Gemma shared. He did not like that a bit. Hiram averted his attention and looked at the other girls. He almost rolled his eyes when he saw Eden. She kept batting her eyelashes at him. Hiram felt like puking, but he held it in. Instead, Hiram smiled at her before turning his gaze onto someone else. Hiram saw Gemma talking to a girl with brown hair. He was instantly captivated. He watched the girl's blue eyes sparkle as she laughed at Gemma's joke. Hiram peeled his eyes away when he heard his name.<p>

"It's time to go to the cabin, Hiram," said the counselor, whose name was Bob.

Hiram reluctantly followed his group. He kept looking over his shoulder at the brown haired girl until she was out of sight.

The first five days flew by. Hiram and Gemma both found it hard to believe that they had already been there for that long. It felt like the first day. Hiram had spent most of his time trying to figure out who that brown haired girl was. He wanted to ask Gemma but every time that he tried to find her, Gemma was talking to Enrico. Hiram was finding it very difficult to get his sister alone.

Gemma was having the best time at camp. She barely ever saw Eden and her lackeys. Only at meal times did Gemma have to deal with her. Other than that, it was like Eden was not there. Gemma was enjoying the attention that Enrico was showering her with. She just wished that her brother would stop following them everywhere. It was starting to get annoying.

Gemma had had enough of it by the sixth night. Enrico was walking with her down to the campfire. Hiram was only a few steps behind them. When they got to the campfire, Hiram chose to sit across from Gemma and Enrico. Gemma noticed the way that he was glaring at her. He would not take his gaze off of her. Once the campfire was over, Gemma pulled her brother off to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" Gemma hissed. "Why do you keep ruining my time with Enrico?"

"I am not doing it on purpose," defended Hiram. "I've been trying to get your attention all week."

"Well, you have it now," growled Gemma. "I am all ears."

"First off, Enrico is all wrong for you," said Hiram, seriously. When Gemma raised her eyebrows, Hiram elaborated, "I just mean that you really shouldn't trust him. He is actually dating Eden Rayport."

"Enrico is too good for Eden," replied Gemma. "There's no way that he is dating her. He even said that he could not stand her."

"He only said that to get you to believe him,' responded Hiram. That seemed to shut Gemma up. She was staring at her feet, looking sad.

"Enrico is really dating Eden," whispered Gemma in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Hiram. He hugged his sister. "There was a plot formulated by the two in order to get even with you. That's why he has been spending so much time with you."

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid," sobbed Gemma. Her head was buried into Hiram's shoulder.<p>

"Don't," soothed Hiram. "You are anything but stupid. And Enrico does not know who he is messing with. We will get him. And Eden. I promise."

"Thank you," Gemma choked out. She wiped her tears. "I feel much better now."

"Anything for you, little sis," whispered Hiram, smiling at her.

"What was the other thing that you wanted to say?" questioned Gemma.

"It's nothing," Hiram muttered. But Gemma was not backing down.

"Oh come on, Hiram," pleaded Gemma. "I'm sure that there was something else. If I can help, let me know."

"Well, there is something," stated Hiram, looking sheepish.

Gemma studied her brother's face. A grin formed from ear to ear. Hiram was a little worried. That grin never meant anything good.

"Who is she?" asked Gemma.

"That is what I was hoping that you could help me with," replied Hiram. "I don't know her name. I just know that she is in your cabin."

"What does she look like?" inquired Gemma.

"Oh, you know. Brown hair, blue eyes. A little bit taller than you," replied Hiram, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, you mean Sidney," responded Gemma, grinning. "Hey, do you like Sidney?"

"Yeah," said Hiram, blushing.

"Well, I will make sure that you get to talk to her. Tomorrow," promised Gemma, still grinning. "And we will plan on getting revenge on Enrico and Eden as well."

"Sounds wonderful," grinned Hiram.

After making plans, the two siblings parted ways. Hiram felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Not only did he warn Gemma, Hiram also found out who his mystery girl was. Sidney. It sounded like the name of an angel. He could not wait to meet her. As he drifted off to sleep, Hiram dreamed of her. 

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the final part. In the meanwhile, review please. ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: The final segment is coming up! I bet that you all are wondering what is going to happen. Well, you won't have to wonder too much longer. Everything will be covered in this final chapter. So be prepared!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Special thanks, as always, to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this. Honestly, this and The Stake-Out are literally the best things that I have ever written. And that is saying something. I love the response that this is receiving! It makes me so unbelievably happy! CelestrialMoon: Then you are REALLY going to love what happens next! ;) KK: Yeah, I don't think that it is in her nature to hang on to something like that. Plus, her brother is helping her to get revenge. =)**

* * *

><p><p>

**One Shot Number Twelve: Camp Chipmunk Part Three**

* * *

><p>Gemma and Hiram pretended like nothing had happened. They kept their cool for the next few days. Gemma kept acting like she was enjoying Enrico's company. Inside, however, she was recoiling from his touch. Each time that Enrico held her hand, Gemma could only think that these hands had touched Eden. She was grateful that Enrico did not try to kiss her. Gemma knew that she would never be able to get her lips clean again. All the soap in the world would not be able to do that.<p>

Meanwhile, Hiram was having a similar problem with Eden. Unfortunately for him, Eden did kiss Hiram. Every time that it happened, Hiram could feel the bile rise in his throat. It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep up the charade. Eden's whole presence made Hiram ill. There was nothing good about her. But for Gemma's sake, Hiram feigned enjoyment. For their plan to work, Hiram had to take one for the team.

In between time spent with Eden, Hiram wrote love notes to Sidney. Gemma had kept her promise to him. They did chat, and it turned out that Hiram and Sidney had a lot in common. Hiram never signed his name to the notes, but he left them where she would see them. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Whenever he was kissing Eden, Hiram imagined that it was Sidney instead. That alone kept the vomit at bay.

At long last, the day arrived when Gemma and Hiram could put their plan into action. During lunch, Hiram and Gemma snuck away to discuss their plan in further detail. As they spoke in hushed tones in the bushes, Hiram and Gemma heard a noise. They were right outside of the cabin where Hiram was bunked. Everyone was at lunch. Or, at least, that is what Hiram and Gemma thought.

Gemma and Hiram decided to sneak a peek through the cabin window. Both were shocked by what they saw. Enrico and Eden were making out on one of the beds. The two siblings looked at each other. Both shared a grin. This could not have worked out better for them.

"Forget the plan," whispered Gemma, taking her phone out of her pocket. "I have a new idea."

Hiram watched as Gemma snapped pictures of Enrico and Eden. He grinned evilly. This was ten times better than their original plan. Girls were not allowed in the boys' cabin, and vice versa. With these pictures, Eden and Enrico would not be able to come back ever again.

"Let's go," Hiram said, softly. "Before they come out."

Gemma nodded in agreement. Putting her phone away, Gemma crept out of the bushes with her brother. They made their way to the mess hall. As soon as they got there, Gemma and Hiram located the head counselor. He was seated between Bob and another counselor whose name was Harold. The head counselor looked surprised to see the siblings.

"What are you two doing over here?" questioned the head counselor. "Shouldn't you be eating?"

"This couldn't wait, sir," answered Gemma, biting her lip.

"Yeah, we have something that we need to show you," replied Hiram. He turned to Gemma. "Show him the pictures."

Gemma took out her phone. She showed the head counselor the pictures of Enrico and Eden. The head counselor's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. His big, round face was turning bright red with fury. His fork lay abandoned as he stared at the photos.

* * *

><p>"How long ago was this taken?" questioned the head counselor.<p>

"A couple of minutes ago," explained Gemma. "They might still be in there."

"No, they aren't," said Hiram, his eyes on the entrance. "They just arrived in the mess hall."

"Pardon me, children," said the head counselor, getting to his feet. "I need to have a chat with those miscreants. Mind if I borrow your phone for a moment, Miss DiNozzo?"

"Not at all, sir," responded Gemma, handing over her phone.

"I promise to return it afterwards," stated the head counselor. "I thank you for your cooperation."

Gemma and Hiram took their seats by their friends. They started to eat, but soon their attention was elsewhere.

"THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BLANTANT DISREGARD FOR RULES! BOYS AND GIRLS ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO BE IN A CABIN ALONE TOGETHER!"

Everyone in the vicinity was watching the scene. Enrico and Eden looked dumbstruck. Neither one seemed capable of speech. The head counselor's fury seemed to be building with their silence.

"YOU ARE BOTH BARRED FROM COMING TO THIS CAMP EVER AGAIN! YOUR PARENTS WILL BE NOTIFIED OF YOUR MISDEEDS! ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR WHATSOEVER! YOU ARE TO BE CONFINED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY WITH A COUNSELOR TO SUPERVISE YOU!"

Again, Enrico and Eden were speechless. The head counselor summoned Harold. Harold escorted Eden and Enrico out of the mess hall. Their was an uproar of laughter from every camper who was not friends with Enrico or Eden. Eden's friends were crying about how unfairly Eden was being treated. They assured everyone loudly that they would not be back next year either. When it appeared that no one was paying attention to them, Eden's friends grew silent.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Hiram took the opportunity to speak with Sidney. As Hiram approached Sidney, Gemma took the chance to persuade the group to go swimming with her. Hiram was grateful. Now, he was alone with Sidney.<p>

"Crazy, huh?" Hiram stated, looking at Sidney.

"Yeah," replied Sidney. "Who knew that they were actually together? I thought that Sidney liked you."

"That's what I thought too, but apparently not," responded Hiram. He brushed his hand through his hair. Hiram smiled at Sidney. "Oh well. Truth be told, I really like someone else."

Sidney blushed. "She's a very lucky girl. Whoever she is."

Hiram gazed at her in disbelief.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" questioned Sidney, innocently.

"Those letters that were sent to you," replied Hiram. "Didn't you wonder who they were from?"

"Yes, but—Oh!"

They were seated on a rather large rock. Off in the distance, Hiram could see the other campers swimming. He turned his attention back to Sidney. Inching closer to her so that their hips were touching, Hiram gazed at her.

"I never would have guessed that you liked me," mumbled Sidney. "I didn't think that I was your type."

She was staring at her feet. Her face was flushed with scarlet. Strands of her hair were covering Sidney's face. Hiram resisted the urge to touch her hair.

"For what it is worth, I think that you are fantastic," responded Hiram.

Sidney stopped looking at her feet. She gazed at Hiram in wonder.

"You really think so?"

Hiram smiled and nodded. Sidney blushed even deeper. Her whole face was red violet.

"Thank you," muttered Sidney.

Hiram held Sidney's hand. They watched the others play in the water. Only when it was time to leave did Hiram let go of Sidney's hand. They exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch. All in all, Hiram felt that it was a great end to a wonderful experience. One that he would remember for a long time. 

* * *

><p><p>

**Well, what did you think about that? You know what to do! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: We're going to skip forward. This is going to cover Hiram's graduation day from high school. It is around that time of the year again, so I figured that it was appropriate. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, follows and just reading this. KK: You're welcome. Happy belated birthday! I hope that you had a great birthday! Celestrial Moon: For sure. Their parents would be proud!<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Number Thirteen: The End of High School for Hiram<strong> 

* * *

><p>Hiram fidgeted with the tie around his neck. His parents had insisted that he wear a suit today. Hiram felt ridiculous. Suits were definitely not his thing. He was absolutely hopeless at tying ties. He had already spent the good part of twenty minutes attempting to get his tie just right.<p>

"Are you still getting dressed, son?" asked Tony, peering into the room.

"I can't get this tie on," whined Hiram. "Why do I have to wear a tie in the first place?"

"It's a special occasion," responded Tony. He strode over to his son. Tony began to do a Windsor knot on Hiram's tie. "It isn't every day that you graduate high school."

"But none of my other friends will be wearing a suit and tie," complained Hiram, watching his dad tie the knot.

"Well, none of your friends are salutatorian either," replied Tony. He finished tying the knot. "Don't you want to look good for your big day? I'm sure that Arya will approve of your attire. Women love a man in a suit."

Hiram flushed crimson at Arya's name. Tony grinned at his son. At that moment, Ziva appeared at the doorway. Like Tony and Hiram, she was also dressed up for the occasion.

"Just said goodbye to Gemma," said Ziva. "She had to be there early for band. They are performing Pomp and Circumstance for the Graduation Ceremony." Ziva gazed at her son. "My sweet boy. You look so grown up in that suit."

There were tears forming in Ziva's eyes. Tony crossed the room to hug her. It was not often that Ziva DiNozzo became overwhelmed with emotion. This was one of those rare moments. Hiram grinned at his parents.

"Don't cry, mom," stated Hiram, hugging his mother. "This is a happy time."

Ziva withdrew from Tony. She wiped her eyes with a tissue. She gave Hiram a watery smile.

"You're right," she answered him. "I just find it so hard to believe that you are growing up. My little man."

Tony watched as Ziva and Hiram hugged. He glanced down at his watch. They had ten minutes to get to the high school. Otherwise, Hiram would miss the ceremony.

"We'd better get going," suggested Tony. "Otherwise, you'll be late."

Hiram and Ziva stopped hugging. They walked out to the car. Tony drove them to the high school. After another hug, Hiram departed from his parents.

* * *

><p>The ceremony lasted two hours. The gymnasium was decorated in blue and silver—the school's colors. Hiram's graduating class consisted of two hundred and fifty students. The band played Pomp and Circumstance spectacularly. Even near the end, when they had already repeated ten times before, the band members kept going. When it was time to end the song, you could almost hear the collective sigh of relief from the band members.<p>

Heather Hawthorn, the valedictorian, gave her speech first. Everyone listened intently and clapped after Heather was finished speaking. Then, it was Hiram's turn. Ziva had tears in her eyes the whole time that her son was speaking. At one point, Tony reached over and held her hand. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, knowing that they were sharing the same thought.

The ceremony officially ended with everyone tossing their caps into the air. Ziva snapped a picture of the event. After a few more pictures, it was time to leave. Tony and Ziva had planned a graduation party for Hiram. They got into their car and drove to the park. Once they pulled into the parking lot of the pavilion, the family got out of the car.

All of Hiram's family made an appearance. Even unofficial members of the family were there. Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer, Breena, Tim and Abby were in attendance. Tony's father and his new bride were there as well. Three-fourths of Hiram's classmates were there as well, including his girlfriend Arya.

"So, my boy, what are your plans now?" asked Ducky, after giving Hiram a firm handshake.

"I plan on going into pre-med at Ohio State," explained Hiram. "I want to be a doctor."

"A fine choice, lad!" exclaimed Ducky. "And Ohio State, too! Your father must be proud!"

"I think that he was happier than I was when I received the acceptance letter," joked Hiram.

Ducky chuckled. He knew exactly how exuberant Tony could be. The man was easily excited.

"If you need any help at all with your studies, I would be honored to help," added Ducky.

"Thank you, Ducky," stated Hiram, smiling.

"I mean it lad," declared Ducky, seriously. "It would be my pleasure to help."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Hiram.

As Ducky walked away, Hiram saw Arya approach him. She had a very strange look on her face. She kept twisting her hair. Her eyes kept shifting nervously. Hiram gulped. All of a sudden, he was not feeling too well.

"I need to talk to you," whispered Arya.

Hiram did not like the sound of that. Nothing good ever came from that sentence. Worried, he followed Arya outside. 

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop it right here. The next one shot will focus on what Arya has to say to Hiram. In the mean time, read and review, please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: I have been one busy bee lately. Just started a new job. The hours make it crazy hard for me to update as often as I would like. I just realized that it has been more than a month since my last update. How horrible of me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sue Dooley: There's plenty more to come. I assure you! Thanks for your kind words. ;) KK: Perhaps. You'll have to wait and see. Sounds like a great present. I love to read. =) CelestrialMoon: Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Number Fourteen: Breaking Ties<strong>

* * *

><p>A lump was growing in Hiram's throat as he stepped outside. Despite the warmth of the sunshine, Hiram felt cold. A deep sense of foreboding was rising within him as he gazed at Arya. The look on her face was suggesting that nothing good was to come out of this impending conversation.<p>

Arya took a seat on a bench. Hiram did not feel much like sitting. Ignoring Arya's request for him to sit, he remained standing. Hiram watched Arya fidget in her seat. Her eyes were focused on the ground. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. His instinct was to wipe away her tears, but Hiram forced himself to not react. His curiosity regarding what Arya had to say was taking control.

"I can't believe that high school is over," said Arya, softly. She was still staring at the muddy ground. Hiram did not speak. He knew that Arya did not call him out here to talk to him about trivial things. "I just find it hard to believe that it is finally time for us to move on to the next phase of our lives."

"Me too," answered Hiram, staring at Arya.

A shadow of a grin graced Arya's lips. She raised her head and looked up at Hiram. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. New tears were forming in her eyes. She looked forlorn, but determined to say what was on her mind.

"This is so hard," sobbed Arya. "I really don't want to do this, but you have a right to know."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," pressed Hiram, forcing a smile.

"Well, you know that I am going to Columbia this fall, right?" stated Arya, hesitantly.

"Yes, I was with you when you received the acceptance letter," replied Hiram, trying to keep his tone even. Inside was another story. Oh dear lord. How did I miss this? Hiram thought. "I think that I know where this is going, Arya. And you don't have to say anything else."

Arya gave Hiram a watery smile. She took a tissue out of her pocket. Wiping her eyes, Arya looked up at Hiram.

"I knew that you would," she responded. "You're so smart. Any girl would be lucky to have you. But, I don't believe that girl is supposed to be me."

As Arya started crying even harder, Hiram swooped in. He sat down next to her on the bench. Engulfing her in a tight hug, Hiram held Arya in his arms one last time. Arya kept sobbing into Hiram's polo shirt. She was apologizing profusely and shaking. Finally, Hiram decided that enough was enough.

"Hey now, it is not like we won't ever see each other again," soothed Hiram. He lifted Arya's chin so that they were eye to eye. "We can still email, skype, and text, right? Whatever you want."

Arya shook her head.

"That's just it. I don't think that's a good idea," declared Arya, choking back sobs.

"Why?" asked Hiram, frowning in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Because, at least for right now, we will both want more," replied Arya. "It would be a bad idea for us to keep in contact until our emotions can be sorted out."<p>

Hiram let go of Arya. He sighed. There was no way that he could argue with her logic. It was pointless to try.

"I understand," whispered Hiram, now looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," said Arya, eyes gleaming from tears.

"Don't be," responded Hiram, giving a wan smile to Arya. "We both knew that this would not last forever."

"I'm glad that I met you, Hiram," stated Arya, returning the smile.

"I feel the same way," replied Hiram.

An awkward silence fell between them as Hiram and Arya stared at each other. Flashbacks of their time together was running through Hiram's mind. It was hard to fathom that it was truly over. But all good things had to come to an end. At least, that was what Hiram was learning today.

"This is goodbye, for now," muttered Arya, getting to her feet.

"Can I walk you to your car?" questioned Hiram, desperate for a little more time.

Arya shook her head. She gave Hiram a sad smile.

"That's not a good idea."

"You're right," agreed Hiram, slumping a little in his seat. "Goodbye Arya."

Hiram watched Arya walk away. When she got to her car, Arya glanced back at Hiram. Hiram plastered a big, fake smile on his face as he waved to Arya. Arya gave him a little wave before driving off. Once Arya's car was out of sight, Hiram got to his feet. It was time for him to go back to his graduation party. He knew that this was not the end. Things were just beginning for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? A real tear jerker, eh? I cried while writing this. So very sad.<strong>


End file.
